


Compatible

by AmiiRay



Series: Connara Week 2019 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connara - Freeform, Connara Week 2019, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiiRay/pseuds/AmiiRay
Summary: Quick fic exploring the fact that Connor and Kara share 3 common bio components. Written for Day 2 of Connara Week 2019!





	Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> You hear the name of Day 2 and don’t think about the fact that they share like 3 common biocomponents?? Sounds fake but okay.
> 
> So, I’m not actually sure what the #1995r bio component is, but they share it so i'm making it a thirium pump.

 

Kara could almost feel her breath catch in her throat. Her chest tightening like she actually needed to breathe. This couldn’t be happening, she thought to herself, this isn’t him. It can't be. In the back of her mind she barely registered the grip she had on Alice’s hand, pulling the girl behind her and out of immediate sight. She had her  _ daughter _ here, someone she had to protect and yet.

 

She couldn’t take her eyes off the man in front of her.

 

_ It was kind of funny. In a wrong, messed up way. She felt...warm, almost. “Connor, please.” Static coated her voice, making it sound like an off amalgamation of something that wasn’t quite her. “You can’t, you’ll die.” _

 

_ It was getting harder to move, she could feel her body locking up under the threat of missing thirium. Soon she wouldn’t be able to function at all, and by Connor’s worried expression, he knew that too. _

 

_ “I can come back, Kara, you can’t.” _

 

She didn’t really remember what happened after that. Every now and then she’d catch a glimpse of red skirting around her vision or the faint sound of Connor’s voice, panicked and quick. 

 

And as much as it broke her heart, he did come back, just not to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's so short! I ran out of time to write it yesterday T^T


End file.
